Gadis Origami Oneshoot
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Sudah dua minggu ini Sehun selalu melihat gadis yang sama duduk di bawah pohon maple tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Gadis itu selalu melakukan hal yang sama, melipat kertas-kertasnya menjadi burung bangau. Dalam hati, Sehun selalu berharap dapat mengetahui namanya dan mengenal gadis cantik itu./ Hunsoo. Warn! GS, Crack-pair


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

Gadis Origami

**A fic **by** Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre : _Romance_

Rated : **K**

Warning :

_**Genderswitch, Crack-pair  
**_

Cast :Oh** Sehun**, Do Kyungsoo

**.**

**Summary :**

Sudah dua minggu ini Sehun selalu melihat gadis yang sama duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Gadis itu selalu melakukan hal yang sama, melipat kertas-kertasnya menjadi burung bangau. Dalam hati, Sehun selalu berharap dapat mengetahui namanya dan mengenal gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Suara alunan musik yang aku mainkan menarik perhatian pengunjung yang pergi ke taman ini. Aku terus memetik senar gitar yang sedang aku mainkan. Ada beberapa orang yang berhenti untuk melihat permainan musikku dan ada pula yang hanya memberikan seperkian bagian uang mereka untukku.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah pohon _maple _yang tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Seorang gadis sedang melipat kertas berwarna merah muda. Aku sudah sering melihatnya di sini. Dia selalu bersama kertas-kertasnya.

Aku memang orang lama yang sudah mengenal taman ini –lingkungan di sini. Sudah sejak kecil aku memainkan musik di sini. Bersama teman-teman yang sama sepertiku tentunya.

Sekitar jam sembilan pagi aku dan teman-temanku sudah berada di taman ini. Taman kota yang sering dikunjungi penghuni kota ini. Kami akan berpencar, menempati tempat bagian yang telah kami tentukan. Aku yang berada di dekat kolam besar, dan ada sebuah pohon _maple _rindang tidak jauh dari tempatku.

Di sana tempat biasa gadis itu selalu membawa banyak kertas berwarna-warni, kemudian melipatnya, melakukan seni lipat kertas dari Negara Sakura, _Origami_.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu aku melihatnya. Dia akan datang sekitar setengah jam setelah aku datang. Dan mulai melipat kertas-kertasnya di bawah pohon. Tempatnya pun tidak pernah berubah, selalu di sana. Di bawah pohon _maple_. Tempat favoritnya, mungkin?

Dia akan pulang sekitar jam sebelas siang, aku tahu karena aku selalu melihat jam tanganku -jam tangan pemberian Tuan Ben- ketika dia pergi. Akan ada seorang wanita dewasa yang akan menjemputnya.

Sebelumnya dia akan menghampiriku, kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan uang dua _euro_ padaku. Lalu dia akan berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut. Mengingatkanku pada salju di musim dingin.

"Permainanmu sangat indah. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Terimakasih" Dia selalu mengucapkan tiga kalimat yang sama padaku dua minggu ini.

Aku berani bertaruh, dia anak orang kaya yang harus berbicara dan berperilaku sesuai aturan. Bahkan bajunya sangat bagus dan terlihat sangat lembut, berbeda jauh sekali denganku yang disetrika pun belum tentu. Jika Ibu Fiona sedang berbaik hati menyetrikakan bajuku.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengeluarkan gitarku dari tempatnya. Aku datang kesiangan hari ini. Yah.. semalam aku membantu Tuan Ben membereskan gudang belakang rumahnya. Aku benar-benar sangat mengantuk sekarang. Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Seharusnya dia sudah datang sekarang.

Aaah.. itu dia. Memakai _dress_ berwarna biru langit dan membawa _paper bag_, yang aku tebak pasti berisi kertas warna-warni yang akan dia lipat menjadi burung bangau. Seperti biasa dia akan duduk di bawah pohon _maple _dekat tempatku.

"Hey, apa kau melihat anjing _siberian_ putih di sekitar sini?" Seorang laki-laki tinggi menghampiriku. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Tidak, ku pikir tidak ada anjing seperti itu di sini" Dia menghela nafas. Ekspresi kecewa nampak jelas di wajahnya. Aku belum melihat anjing besar keturunan serigala dari tadi. Aku juga belum pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya. Mungkin dia orang baru di sini.

"Terima kasih. Aku harus mencari anjingku yang hilang. Aku pergi dulu" Lelaki tadi pergi tergesa-gesa. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa membantu mencari anjingnya yang hilang.

.

.

Aku mengamatinya yang sedang melipat kertas berwarna hijau muda menjadi bentuk burung bangau. Dia sudah melipat beberapa burung bangau dengan kertas berwarna lainnya yang tergeletak di samping dia duduk. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena dia duduk hampir menghadapku. Jadi aku dapat melihat bagaimana dia melipat kertas-kertasnya.

Seorang anak kecil berdiri di hadapanku. Dia melihatku dengan eksspresinya yang lucu. Matanya berbinar sangat cerah. Manisnya anak ini.

"Permainan kakak hebat. Bisakah kakak memainkannya lagi untukku?" Dia memasukan beberapa _penny_ ke dalam tas gitarku –yang ku jadikan sebagai tempat uang.

"Tentu saja, karena kau sangat manis kakak akan memainkannya untukmu." Anak ini benar-benar lucu. Lihat! rambut kuncir duanya yang bergoyang saat dia meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Asik! Terima kasih kakak tampan" Aku menempuk kursi taman yang aku duduki. Dia dengan semangat duduk di sampingku. Aku mulai memetik senar gitar, memeperdengarkan alunan musik ceria pada anak di sebelahku.

Pandangan kami –aku dan Gadis _Origami_- tidak sengaja bertemu. Dia tersenyum geli melihatku. Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Tapi tetap saja dia masih terlihat cantik di mataku.

.

.

Wanita yang biasa menjemput Gadis _Origami_ itu sudah datang. Aah.. aku memanggilnya Gadis _Origami_ karena aku tidak tahu namanya.

Mereka berbincang kecil. Si Gadis Origami menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, dan si wanita terus berbicara menghiraukan wajah kesal Gadis _Origami_. Aku tidak dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka. Karena di sini cukup ramai. Dan aku pun juga sedang memainkan gitarku.

Tiba-tiba saja Si Gadis _Origami_ berdiri dan meninggalkan si wanita dewasa. Dia menunjukan wajah lelahnya. Dia membereskan kertas-kertas dan juga burung bangau yang dilipat Si Gadis _Origami_.

"Terima kasih. Nona Kyungsoo selalu terhibur oleh permainan gitarmu." Hari ini si wanita dewasa yang memberikanku uang, bukan Si Gadis _Origami_. Aku sedikit kecewa karenanya. Tapi, tidak apa. Karena sekarang aku tahu nama Si Gadis _Origami_, Kyungsoo. Namanya seindah orangnya, bukan?

"_Yeah_, itu sudah pekerjaanku di sini." Dia tersenyum dan menyusul Viollet –yang baru aku ketahui namanya. Sepertinya aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini. Aaah… senangnya.

.

.

Aku membereskan gitarku, memasukannya ke delam tas. Sudah waktunya aku pulang. Hari ini aku mendapatkan cukup banyak uang. Wanita dewasa yang menjemput Kyungsoo tadi memberikanku uang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Setelah dari sini aku akan membeli _ice cream_ di dekat pertigaan lampu merah. Ku rasa Kai mau menemaniku membelinya.

"Hey, Hun. Apa kau dapat banyak hari ini?" Kris, salah -satu temanku- menghampiriku. Di belakangnya ada Kai yang sedang membenarkan _jacket_ biru kebesarannya.

"Yah, aku dapat uang lebih dari biasanya. Aku akan membeli _ice cream_ di dekat pertigaan. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Aku menggendong tas besar gitarku. Lumayan berat rasanya. Kai merangkulku, menambah beban di bahuku. Anak ini!

"Tentu, jika kau mentraktir kami." Kai dan Kris ber _high-five_. Bersekongkol mendapatkan _ice cream _gratis.

"Tentu saja kalian akan mendapatkannya setelah bentuk bumi berubah menjadi balok" Oke, aku hanya bercanda. Itu kejadian yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Kecuali jika Tuhan benar-benar ingin merubah bentuknya. Lagi pula aku tidak sepelit itu hanya untuk membelikan dua _cone ice cream_ untuk mereka berdua. Dan aku yakin, mereka tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku menemukan anjing putih besar –sepertinya _siberian-_ di atas kursi biasa yang ku pakai. Kurasa ini anjing yang laki-laki tinggi kemarin cari. Aah.. aku membawa roti isi. Sepertinya anjing ini kelaparan.

Lihat! Anjing ini memakan roti isi ku sangat lahap. Dia benar-benar sangat kelaparan. Aku mengelus bulu-bulu lembutnya. Aku akan menjaganya sampai pemiliknya datang lagi ke sini.

Sambil memberika roti isiku. Aku menyiapkan gitarku dan juga tas gitar yang ku jadikan tempat uang. Anjing ini sangat besar dia memakan banyak tempat di _bleacher_. Aku bahkan hanya mendapatkan tempat yang kecil.

Tapi sepertinya, anjing ini mengerti jika aku membutuhkan tempat lebih. Anjing pintar. Dia bergeser dari duduknya. Memberiku tempat yang cukup untuk duduk dan bermain gitar. Dia sedikit mengeram senang ketika aku mengelus gemas kepalanya.

Kyungsoo , sekarang aku tidak memanggilnya Si Gadis Origami lagi karena aku sudah tahu namanya. Dia datang! Dia datang!

Hari ini dia memakai kemeja biru langit dengan celana tiga perempat berwarna putih. Lagi-lagi dia membawa _paper bag_. Pasti isinya bahan membuat _origami._ Dia selalu cantik setiap hari.

Ketika datang dia tidak pernah bersama wanita yang biasa menjemputnya. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Dia selalu datang sendiri dan akan duduk di tempat favoritnya. Melipat kertas-kertasnya menjadi bangau. Dia mau membuat berapa banyak bangau sebenarnya?

"Jimmy!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Anjing di sebelahku menggonggong, menghampiri pemilik suara yang berteriak tadi. Laki-laki tinggi kemarin rupanya.

"Aku menemukannya sedang duduk di kursi ini tadi. Dia kelaparan dan aku memberikannya roti isi." Aku menjelaskan kepada laki-laki tinggi di depanku. Dia berjongkok memeluk dan mengelus-elus anjing besarnya yang bernama Jimmy –sepertinya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Jimmy menghilang dari kemarin. Ku rasa dia kehilanganku saat kami jalan-jalan di pagi hari. Kami memang baru di daerah ini." Dia menepuk bahuku pelan. Menyampaikan terimakasihnya padaku.

"_Yeah,_ sama-sama. Lingkungan di sini tidak susah untuk dihapal. Sering-seringlah membawanya jalan-jalan agar anjingmu hapal daerah ini dan anjingmu tidak akan hilang lagi." Aku mengelus kepala Jimmy.

"Akan ku lakukan. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Jimmy pergi bersama pemiliknya.

"Jaga anjingmu baik-baik!" Aku sedikit berteriak, karena dia sudah berjalan menjauhiku. Aku duduk kembali di kursi taman.

Angin musim gugur bertiup, mengiringi suara petikan gitarku. Kyungsoo menikmatinya, _Yeah _kurasa. Dia sedang melipat kertasnya yang sepertinya sudah akan selesai menjadi bentuk burung bangau. Aku tahu, karena memang apa lagi yang dia buat selain burung bangau?

Aaah.. angin ini bertiup kencang tiba-tiba. Aku berhenti bermain gitar karena ada sesuatu masuk ke dalam mataku. Uuh.. perih rasanya.

Saat aku membuka mata. Aku sangat terkejut, Kyungsoo, dia tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depanku sedang menunduk, mengambil kertasnya. Yang kurasa terbang terbawa angin kencang tadi.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, Dia benar-benar sangat cantik di lihat sedekat ini. Semburat merah di pipinya menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Manis sekali. Oh _My Holly God,_ jantungku. Jantungku. Ini akan meledak.

"Hai, maaf. Kertasku terbang ke arah sini tadi." Dia berdiri, di tangannya menggenggam kertas _origami_nya. Dia berbicara padaku! Tidak dengan tiga kalimat biasanya. Jantungku benar-benar akan meledak rasanya.

"_Yeah_, angin musim gugur memang dapat menerbangkan bangau-bangaumu. Itu sangat kencang" Yah seperti jantungku sekarang, berdetak sangat kencang. Aku jadi merasa seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan sayang sekali aku remaja laki-laki tulen.

"Hmm.. memang. Aku selalu menikmati permainanmu dari sana. Aku melipat _origami_ juga di sana" Tangannya menunjuk pohon _maple_ –tempat favoritnya. Aku sudah tahu nona manis. Aku kan selalu melihatmu dari sini.

"Aku tahu itu. Sebelum pulang kau selalu mengatakkannya padaku." Di tersenyum kikuk. Ya ampun, mau bagaimana pun dia tetap mengagumkan. Aku harus pergi ke gereja pulang ini dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan makhluk seindah Kyungsoo. Dan juga telah membuatku bisa melihatnya sedekat ini bahkan mengobrol. _Thanks, Jesus._

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan permainan gitarku dari sini? Kau selalu mendengarnya dari sana." Aku menepuk tempat di sebelahku. Mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sebelahku.

Dia tersenyum senang dan langsung duduk di sampingku. "Tentu saja aku mau, aku sangat menyukainya" Aku baru menyadari warna matanya. Sangat indah sekali warnanya. Biru lembut, sangat menenangkan. Aku mulai memainkna gitarku. Memetik senarnya, membuat lantunan musik lembut yang menenangkan.

Anne –anak Tuan Ben- sangat senang jika aku memainkan musik ini. Dia akan langsung jatuh tertidur di ranjang _Barbie_nya yang besar. Seyum Anne mirip dengan senyum Kyungsoo saat mendengarkan lantunan musik yang ku mainkan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku membuat banyak burung bangau?" Dia bertanya di sela-sela permainanku.

"Hmmm… karena kau suka seni melipat kertas, mungkin?" Aku menjawab sambil memetik senar gitar. Membuat alunan musik menenangkan sebagai musik pengiring kebersamaanku dengan Kyungsoo. Bukankah sangat romantis? Jika saja kami sepasang kekasih _haha_. Berhenti menghayal, Sehun!

"Yah, itu salah satunya. Apa kau tahu mitos jepang tentang seribu bangau?" Aku menggeleng. "Stephanie pernah bercerita padaku, jika kau punya permohonan dan kau membuat seribu bangau kertas. Katanya permohonanmu akan terkabul."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau sudah buat berapa banyak?" Aku meliriknya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Aku jadi teringat permen kapas yang pernah ku beli saat menemani Anne bermain di pasar malam.

"Ini yang ke sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan. Jadi aku butuh dua burung bangau lagi supaya permohonanku terkabul." Dia menunjukan kertas berwarna jingga yang hampir menjadi bangau. Dia melipatnya, menyelesaikan lipatannya.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku bagaimana caranya? Aku akan memberikan bangau pertamaku padamu sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?" Dia memberiku kertas berwarna biru yang sama seperti matanya, mata Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Ini sedikit sulit saat pertama kali mencobanya. Perhatikan baik-baik ya!" Dia mulai melipat kertasnya. Aku mengikutinya. Ya Tuhan.. Ternyata tidak semudah yang ku pikirkan.

Aku sampai harus membuat Kyungsoo mengulangi caranya di beberapa bagian. Ini memang sulit. Kau akantahu seberapa sulitnya jika mencobanya sendiri. Coba saja jika ingin tahu bagaimana sulitnya.

Sudah selesai, beda sekali hasil milikku dan milik Kyungsoo. Bangau milik Kyungsoo sangat rapih. Dan lihat punyaku, bahkan aku tidak tahu mana kepala dan mana ekornya. Dia tertawa renyah melihat bangauku. Sebegitu jelekkah bangau pertamaku? Bangau jelek yang akan aku berikan pada gadis yang kusuka sebagai hadiah pertamaku padanya. Ya ampun! Memalukan.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Kyungsoo" Dia berhenti tertawa. Ku rasa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah tahu namanya. "Kau tahu namaku?" Matanya membulat. Lucu sekali.

"Wanita yang biasa menjemputmu memberitahukan namamu. Ngomong-ngomong aku Sehun. Tidak sopan jika aku tidak memberitahu namaku juga" Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Biar ku ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mencuci rambutku. Seingatku belum lama ini. _Last week?_

"Aaah.. Stephanie. Yah kalau begitu sekarang kita impas. aku juga tahu namamu sekarang, Sehun" Dia tersenyum. Aku memberikan bangau jelek pertamaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih. Karena bangaumu, permohonanku sudah terkabul sekarang." Aku mengernyit. Memang apa permohonannya. Aku penasaran sekali.

"Aku sudah dijemput Stephanie. Aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun" Ah si wanita dewasa –Stephanie namanya kata Kyungsoo- sedang berjalan kemari. Padahal aku mau tanya apa permohonan Si Gadis _Origami_. Mungkin besok akan aku tanyakan.

Stephanie membereskan kertas-kertas dan bangau-bangau buatan Kyungsoo. Mereka berbincang-bincang kecil. Mereka menghampiriku lagi. Stephanie memberikanku beberapa uang kertas. Aku berani bertaruh, itu lebih dari lima _euro_.

"Terima kasih telah menghibur Nona Kyungsoo" Stephanie menepuk bahuku pelan. Kyunsoo berada di sampingnya. "_Bye, _Sehun. Sampai jumpa besok." Viollet melambaikan tangannya padaku. Bibir membentuk kurva, Cantik sekali.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah tahu namanya sekarang. Ini semua berkat seribu bangau" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kyungsoo berbicara. Dia sudah lumayan jauh. Sepertinya aku salah dengar. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri. Kalau yang mereka bicarakan itu aku. Tapi… siapa lagi memang?

Aku akan memastikannya, dengan menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo besok. Semoga besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai_

:. Note :

Makasih yang udah ngereview ff-ku yang sebelumnya.

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, tapi aku baca semua kok.

Otak ku emang yadong akut. Ini juga pengen banget nulis, tapi mesti belajar buat senin besok. Kan UN huhuhu

Ini juga sebenernya tugas sekolah yang cast nya aku ganti sama member EXO. hehe

Bete banget EXO comeback pas aku lagi UN -_-'

Teasernya keren bangeeeeet. Aku curi curi waktu buat liat tuh

Kalo ketauan mamah mah dimarahin deh tuh

Sekali lagi makasih yaaaa udah baca, lebih bagus lagi kalo review hehe


End file.
